Talk:Aneph Enterprises Consolidated Fleet/@comment-12161342-20150914135516
Mercury The closest planet to Sol has become a hive of activity. Hundreds of freighters are arriving at the factories fed by the giant liquid metal refineries, loading up to capacity with various structural and electronic components, and taking off again to enter Mercurian orbit, which is filled with cargo and industrial space traffic. However, the freighters are not bound for anywhere but Mercury orbit, where a huge monstrosity dominates the skies. A massive spherical station 40km in diameter is taking shape, its huge spherical form outlined by millions of structural beams comprising its frame. Capital ships stand guard, looking downright puny by the massive space station, which is so large that it casts a shadow on the planet below visible from space. At the south pole of the monster station, which has already been completed, thousands of holographic projectors are being installed. Where the projectors are onlne, the smooth metal surface of the space station is hidden by a holographic projection of the surface of an asteroid pitted with craters. '' ''While the completed south pole of the 40km sphere is beginning to look like a legitimate asteroid, the north pole is naught but a frame hinting at a spherical shape through which construction and cargo ships drift, looking like tiny fish within a massive reef. Suddenly, a formation of large freighters drop out of warp, with a massive unknown piece of machinery lashed between them. Other vessels clear out as the formation enters the incomplete station, while several capital ships move in to aid in positioning the massive load, which looks like a huge cylindrical bank of giant guns, in the interior of the station with the barrels flush with the exterior surface. It is not, in fact, a bank of huge weapons, though it could be used as such, but rather a massive collection of Gravitational Pulse Cannons modified to work in concert to project a large, continuous gravitational well capable of creating tidal forces on a planet's surface and within it's interior. Tests conducted with banks that have already been installed have managed to create noticeable tides within Mercury, tides that normally could only have been produced by a rather massive moon, tides that the baked planet hasn't experienced since it losts its only companion early in the solar system's history. As soon as the bank of projecters is installed, a small grouping of projectors flickers to life around it, hiding the gravitational well projectors beneath a false asteroid surface matching the completed south pole's surface. The station has but a few more projectors to install, and then the north pole's exterior surface can be completed and the station readied for deployment over Mars as an artifical moon designed to aid the terraforming of said planet; using tidal forces to keep its interior warm and induce tides in the oceans that will soon be forming on the Red Planet, as well as acting as a command center for all Martian terraforming and defense efforts.